


grease

by cakiebash



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakiebash/pseuds/cakiebash
Summary: a scotthope high school au inspired by my general love for grease





	grease

**Author's Note:**

> right now this chapter is an unedited mess so check back soon to see the edited version (if you want lol)

San Francisco airport is not a good place to be at 4am on a Wednesday morning.

Hank Pym would know, as he’s been sat watching stressful parents and screaming children for over an hour waiting for his daughter. He is sure she’s stalling, pretending to have lost her carry-on or that her luggage was last to come onto the carousel. Not that he blames her, recently they’d been on completely different wavelengths.

“You don’t have to pick me up. I’m nearly 16, I could get a taxi. Or better still, just stay at school.” Hope persisted on their most recent phone call.

“No you’re coming home.” Her dad insisted. The girls at St Anne’s High School in Delaware weren’t the most trustworthy, especially those who stayed for the summer. Dr Pym wanted his daughter where he could keep a close eye on her.

When she finally wandered into the arrivals lounge, he simply nodded at her, taking her suitcase and walking through the revolving doors.

“Nice to see you too.” Hope muttered, rolling her eyes and following him to the car.

Hank Pym had no intentions of spending the summer months with his daughter. He wasn’t trying to be mean or hurt Hope’s feelings, but because he felt the work he was doing was more important and she’d thank him for it eventually.

He left the house early, leaving $10 and a note explaining he’d be back late.

Hope sighed sadly when she read the blunt note. Before her mom died he’d never leave before 8am and would always be back in time for dinner.

She picked up the money he’d left her for breakfast and headed out to the bustling town.

She stopped outside the Thatcher coffee shop, where a small ‘help wanted’ sign hung in the window.

_Got nothing better to do with my summer. _She thought, pushing open the door.

“Hi welcome to Thatcher’s, what can I get for you?” The friendly shop assistant asked, very clearly checking her out.

He looked to be about 16, with unruly brown hair and olive green eyes.

“I was just coming to ask about the sign in the window? About the job?” She said awkwardly. Talking to random strangers was not one of her strong points. Especially not ones as good looking as this one.

“Oh okay. Let me just go get the boss.” He said, flashing her a bright smile and walking into the back.

20 minutes later, she had the job.

The coffee shop’s owner was a young man named Danny, who seemed to warm to Hope and her work ethic. He gave the job to her almost instantly.

“Mail for you.” Hank said the next morning, passing her the letter.

“What is it?” He asked, watching the colour drain from her face as she read through it.

“It’s from Marwood Academy.” She whispered. “I got a scholarship.”

Marwood Academy. One of the most prestigious science schools in the country and extremely hard to get into unless you were really smart or really rich.

Hank’s heart swelled with pride, and he smiled slightly.

“When did you apply?” He asked, sounding a lot less interested than he was.

Marwood Academy was situated in Sonoma California, only an hours drive away from their home.

“Ages ago. I did tell you.” She replied coldly, passing him the letter and blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

_How could he have forgotten?_ She thought to herself angrily. _It’s only one of the most important things to have ever happened to me._

“I’ve got work.” She muttered, grabbing her coat and slamming the door behind her.

“What’s up with you?” Scott asked when she slammed into the coffee shop a few minutes later.

“Nothing.” She muttered

Scott jumped off the bar stool he was sat on and started mentally counting.

_4…. 3…. 2…. 1….._

“It’s just that when I’m at school my dad doesn’t care about me in the slightest, it’s like I don’t even exist. Then he won’t let me stay there over the summer because he wants to prove he doesn’t hate me or something, then he just carries on like I’m not even there!” She huffed, throwing her coat down.

“Maybe he has a good reason for why he can’t get away from his work.” Scott said reasonably. “And I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, he just wants the best for you.”

“He’d never work late when mom was around.” Hope said, her voice cracking slightly.

He moved to sat next to her, giving her an awkward side hug.

“Hey, everything’s going to be okay.” He said, soothingly.

She hugs him back, sniffing slightly.

_Even when she’s upset she’s really cute._ Scott thought to himself.

By the time either of them had time to acknowledge their feelings for one another, it was the end of the summer.

“You know something? I might almost miss working here when I go back to school.” Hope said, wiping down a table on their last day at Thatcher’s.

“Aw. I’m flattered Miss van Dyne.” Scott replied, clutching his heart dramatically.

She looked up from wiping the counter and rolled her eyes at him.

“Why can’t you work here and go to school? That’s what I do so I’m sure Danny wouldn’t mind changing your hours to fit with school times.” Scott asked as he bolted the door.

“I go to a boarding school in Delaware so it would be pretty inconvenient for me to take a 5 hour plane trip to work every day.” She replied, frowning slightly.

“Oh. That sucks.”

Scott hoped he didn’t sound as disappointed as he felt. He thought he’d have at least a few more months to pluck up the courage and ask her out.

“Yeah. I go back in three days. Not really looking forward to it.” She said gloomily.

“Maybe I could cheer you up?” He asked uncertainly, not knowing at all what he was doing.

“What do you mean?” She started to reply, but was cut off by the press of Scott’s lips on hers.


End file.
